The research project, Home Care for the Child with Cancer, seeks to determine the feasibility and desirability of the home as the setting for care of children with cancer whose death is imminent. Under such a plan, the parents become the primary care givers with the health professionals providing support. Additional aims of the study include providing the assessment of the option of home care to the family with a child dying of cancer; determining the role(s) of the nurse; identifying the most immediate problems for the family and child during home care; identifying the supportive mechanisms required by the dying child, the family and the nurse during this experience; identifying and documenting the benefits and limitations of home care as perceived by the child, the family and the nurse; contrasting health care costs between care in the home and care in the hospital; exploring the interface of this project with existing health agencies giving services in the home such as visiting nurses' agency and hospital home care programs; and evolving a home care delivery system model functional for delivering care to dying patients.